


How to make love to Ron Weasley; a collection of smutty Romione one-shots

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ron Weasley, Bath Sex, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, RON WEASLEY DEFENCE SQUAD, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley is a Great Lover, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Supportive Ron Weasley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Ron Weasley, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kitten play, ron weasley appreciation, ron weasley defense squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving Ron and Hermione enjoying each other in various situations and locations. The various kinks touched (pun intended) upon are in the tags.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 52
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. A Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: the following fic contains themes of a sexual nature, various kinks, and non-explicit depictions of sex. Please do not read if you have a squick regarding any of those things.
> 
> This chapter includes; cunnilingus, dirty talk, spanking, kitten play, and nipple play.

Hermione scrambled through the front door, the icy chill of the world outside briefly blowing into the hallway before she closed the door behind her.

Talk about a busy, difficult day at work. Four different meetings, a bare minimum of a lunch break, and an afternoon of contending with old buzzards in the Wizengamot.

Hermione didn’t think like this often, but -god- she needed a drink.

Feeling thoroughly exhausted, Hermione dropped her satchel onto the table nearby, and eased off her shoes. Her heel was red-raw was where the leather had been cutting into it all afternoon.

Loosening her top button, the bushy-haired witch began to climb the stairs, and entered the bedroom. As much as she dearly wanted to just take a bath and collapse into bed, Hermione knew that she’s regret it later if she didn’t eat something. She had been running on empty most of the afternoon, and needed some solid food.

After changing into her pyjamas, and feeling marginally better, Hermione lazily descended back down the staircase. She’d been so exhausted earlier that she hadn’t even checked in the kitchen to see what Ron was cooking. It smelled good, and her stomach gave a low growl in anticipation.

‘Hello, Ron,’ Hermione said, rubbing her eyes as she gently eased the kitchen door open. ‘Sorry I made you wait, I was just so tired from…’

The bushy-haired witch stopped in her tracks. Ron was standing in the centre of the kitchen, wearing a black shirt and matching trousers. On the table -freshly served- was Hermione’s favourite meal; Ron’s home-made stew. To an outsider’s perspective, it didn’t look like anything especially fancy, but to Hermione, it was made of warm, cosy memories. The first meal they’d ever had together after moving into their first flat, the many times Ron had served it up after a cold winter’s day, and a plethora of deeply wonderful moments. All summed up in a single dish.

‘Ron… what…. I…’

Smiling lovingly down at her, Ron strode forward, pulling a rose out of nowhere, and handing it to her.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Hermione.’ The redhead said softly, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling under his lashes. ‘I know you probably weren’t expecting anything special, but I wanted to make a real effort.’

‘It’s… it’s Valentine’s Day?’ Hermione gasped, her eyes widening. ‘Oh, Ron, I’m so sorry; I completely forgot! I didn’t get you anything at all, and you made all this…’

‘_Sssshhhhh…._’ the redheaded husband soothed, gently guiding her towards the table, and pulling her chair out so she could sit down. ‘You’re here, and that’s all I could ask for.’

‘Stop being so smooth,’ Hermione pouted. ‘You’ve gone to all this trouble for me, and I didn’t even know today was⸺’

‘You’ve had work to worry about, and –judging by you already wearing those adorable pyjamas of yours- I’d say it was a pretty difficult day, right?’

‘Well, yes…’

‘So let me just pamper you a bit for tonight, ‘kay?’

Hermione smiled, feeling her heart beat warmly against her chest. How on earth was she_ this_ lucky?

~~~~~

One highly enjoyable meal later (plus a bowl of her favourite desert; apple strudel with custard), Hermione leaned back in her seat, feeling very sated and satisfied. Ron grinned over the table at him, undoing the top button of his shirt.

‘Was that up to standard?’

‘_Exceeded s_tandards,’ Hermione replied, before slowly getting to her feet. She took their two desert bowls, and popped them both into the washing-up bowl with the dishes, which began to clean everything magically.

‘And what do you think _you’re_ doing?’ ⸺Ron linked his long arms around her waist, and nuzzled into her mane of bushy hair, his voice purring gently against her skin. ‘‘Mione, it’s supposed to be a pamper night for you, remember?...’

Hermione felt shivers go up her spine as Ron began to plant kisses along her neck, and up to her ear.

‘I like doing my share, Ron.’

‘I know. But I want to make you feel good…’ ⸺Hermione’s stomach began to fizz at his words⸺ ‘Especially when you’ve had such a tough day at work. And it is Valentine ’s Day; just because we’re married doesn’t mean we’re not also lovers too…’

Hermione turned around, so that she was staring up into Ron’s face. Delicately, she stroked the sides of his torso, feeling the muscles tensing underneath. Her eyes flicked down, and she bit down on her lower lip.

‘_Well, then, maybe we can find some other ways to pamper me?..._’

Ron’s eyes glinted, and Hermione felt herself shiver excitedly. Oh, she loved it when he looked at her like that. This was going to be good.

With sudden strength, Ron’s hands grabbed her thighs, lifting Hermione onto the kitchen worktop. The bushy-haired witch let out a squeal of delight. She loved it when he took control. Now growling slightly to himself, Ron began to roam over Hermione’s mouth, his tongue occasionally sneaking in, delivering yet more shivers down her spine. She began to perspire under her thin silk pyjamas, the material becoming loose and slippery over her skin. Hermione’s eyes batted shut, and she clenched her thighs together, pressing them against Ron’s sides. From the way Ron’s mouth was now moving against her own, she could tell that his desire was increasing rapidly.

‘_‘Mione…_’

Hermione’s felt Ron’s trousers grow tight against her, and she let out a deep moan. As if in response, Ron’s hands began to work their way up from her thighs, skimming over the surface of her pyjamas.

Their lips broke apart, and the two of them stared at each other, their eyes burning with intense, unrestrained desire.

Letting out a deep growl, Ron’s hands found the buttons on her pyjama top, and tore them apart. In the space of barely two seconds, the pyjama top lay discarded on the floor nearby, and Ron’s hands were roaming again, this time over her breasts.

Hermione moaned again to herself, her voice throaty and breathless. Oh, god, she would never get tired of how adept Ron was with his hands. _No wonder he was so good at baking…_

Now delicately teasing her left nipple with his tongue, Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione, clearing enjoying the effect he was having on her. He looked so darn pleased with himself that Hermione couldn’t help but grin giddily back. Ron was eager-to-please in every sense of the world, and Hermione was not complaining. All the mums at Rose and Hugo’s primary school had fancied the arse off him, and Hermione had taken a deep satisfaction in clinging onto his arm; she couldn’t help but be smug about being married to him.

The fact that she also got to shag him whenever she wanted was definitely something she felt proud of. Speaking of which, why was he taking so long? Sure, she loved his expert hands, but -at times like this- she really wanted as much as she could get from him. And that meant the whole of his gorgeous self, not just his fingers and mouth.

‘Ron…’ she moaned, as he continued his delicate coaxing of her breasts, ‘ _please_…’

‘‘Mione, didn’t you agree that you’d let me pamper you?’

‘_Fuck_ pampering!’ Hermione exclaimed, her desire evident in her uncharacteristic cursing. ‘I want you, now!’

Ron grinned at her, his eyes burning once again.

‘_As you wish, ‘Mione._’

With a sudden movement, Ron pulled off his black shirt, revealing a veritable galaxy of freckles on his skin. As his biceps flexed, Hermione took another heavy breath, and reached for his belt, clumsily undoing it, and letting the dark trousers fall to the ground. His pale complexion contrasted beautifully with Hermione’s own warm-bronze skin.

‘Oh, someone’s excited…’

Ron chuckled, staring down at her.

‘Says the woman who’s soaked through her knickers.’

Hermione looked down. Sure enough, her pyjama bottoms were almost transparent inbetween her legs. But she found it hard to complain.

‘Shame, really,’ Ron continued, ‘those pyjamas do suit you.’

‘I’m sure I also suit not wearing them.’

‘Oh, and don’t I know it, ‘Mione…’

The bushy-haired witch let out a saucy giggle, as Ron wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, and pulled down. The silk material skimmed off her arse, dragging her soaked-through knickers down as they went.

Casting her clothes to the side, Ron untangled himself from his trousers. His tight, black underwear looked painfully restrictive, and was throbbing magnificently as the redhead stepped out of the material pooled around his feet. Hermione pulled at his arse, dragging the remaining material down as quickly as she could.

Ron gave a slight moan as her hands cupped his backside, and Hermione felt him swell against herself.

With a satisfying pop, the underwear finally came loose, and Ron stood before her; naked, sweaty, and _thoroughly_ aroused.

However, instead of leaning forwards in the way she was hoping for, Ron knelt down, hoisting her legs onto his shoulder as he did so. With a wink, the redhead nuzzled his face inbetween her legs.

‘Ron… you don’t need to… I can just⸺_ohhh…_’

Hermione felt herself begin to sweat even more than she already was, her legs wrapping around Ron’s head as he continued to feast on what he had previously described as his favourite desert. And -_boy_\- was he good at feasting on it!

‘Oh, god…’ she moaned, as one of Ron’s hands began to travel up her body again. ‘Oh, merlin…. Oh _fuck_…’

Ron let out a chuckle, the vibrations contributing to the rapidly-increasing waves of ecstasy that were already beginning to overwhelm her. God, she loved being married!

Her mind began to swim, and the kitchen around them seemed to swirl. Hermione was distantly aware of the cold kitchen worktop that she was lying all, but all she could think about was the feel of Ron’s hands as they roamed over her breasts, and the way he was working his tongue. Oh, god…

‘Ron… fuck… _oh, god_…’

Briefly surfacing, Ron eyed her mischievously.

‘Enjoying yourself?’

‘C-consider me very pampered…’ she gasped, her chest heaving. ‘But you really don’t have to.’

‘But I want to,’ said Ron, kissing her thigh as he did so. ‘I swear, by the time I’m done here, you’re gonna be in a good mood no matter what work throws at you.’

Hermione giggled.

‘I… I think I’ve probably already reached that level.’

‘Not even gotten started yet, ‘Mione,’ ⸺Ron winked at her, beginning to trail his mouth up her thighs again⸺ ‘I haven’t even gotten you properly happy yet.’

‘You’re wonderful, but I honestly think I’m perfectly happy already-_oooooh…. ooooh, fuck…._’

Ron’s tongue seemed to have taken on a life of its own, lapping her little nub in every way it could. Tenderly, passionately, delicately. Oh, merlin…

The redhead’s freckled hand continued to roam around her chest, while the other began to squeeze and fondle her thighs and arse. Her skin was continuing to perspire, her breathing became more ragged, and her chest began to heave harder than ever. Ron’s hands seemed to know more about her body’s erogenous zones than she did. More. More. He was giving her everything. God. She almost wished they could stay like this forever, but she knew that they couldn’t.

Her arousal was rapidly building. She was… _she was going to…_

‘Oh, fuck… _Ron_!...’

Ron’s tongue gave one last tender exploration, and Hermione’s body seemed to erupt around his face. Her legs shook, her chest heaved, her eyes blinked shut, and her hands grabbed his head, pushing him further against her. Her body continued to shake and writhe, dripping with sweat, and gasping for breath. Her hips bucked frantically, savouring the sheer power of the erupting desire that was continuing to course through her.

‘God… oh, god… _Ron_… fuck… _fuck_…’

As her brain continued to whirl uselessly, Hermione was vaguely aware of Ron pulling away from between her legs. His face was dripping with her fluids, and he had the biggest, brightest smile on his face. As if he’d just won the Quidditch World Cup.

‘‘Mione, you’re so beautiful… amazing… I love you so much…’

Wiping his face with his arm, Ron brought his lips to hers. Hermione felt her body continue to shudder as her arousal continued, the tenderness of Ron’s kiss sending more shockwaves through her.

Hermione pulled away. She couldn’t bare it anymore.

‘Ron… _please_….’

Putting her arms around Ron’s head, the bushy-haired witch stared up into the beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much.

‘Upstairs? Our double-bed would be a lot more comfortable⸺’

‘_Hurry!_’

Growling huskily under his breath, Ron picked her up, and carried up out of the kitchen, leaving their discarded clothing in disarray around the kitchen. Their bodies slapped together as Ron charged up the stairs. Hermione could practically feel her upper thighs becoming soaking wet.

In a matter of seconds, Ron had burst into their bedroom, and dropped Hermione -not uncomfortably- onto their bed. As her chest heaved, Hermione looked up at the redhead, his eyes burning with unrepressed desire.

‘Ron… please…’ Hermione pleaded, spreading her legs apart. ‘Now… do it… _do me_….’

With a deep growl of desire, Ron surged forward into Hermione’s folds.

The effect was instantaneous. Hermione felt her body begin to churn anew, her heart beating frantically against her heaving chest, her eyes batting shut as her arousal swirled through her brain. Ron’s girth was simultaneously exhilarating, comforting and shocking. She was overcome with the sensation of being filled, and pulled herself closer to Ron, relishing in the lustful abandon that this opportunity gave her. She wasn’t the bookworm or office ice-queen; she was the lover of a gorgeous man who loved her and who wanted nothing more than to… well, fuck her into the middle of next week.

‘_Oh, god_… _fuck_… _yes, Ron_… _oh, god_…’

‘‘Mione… fuck….’

Their bodies pressed ever-closer together, and Hermione linked her legs around Ron’s back, her hands grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to get even closer to him. She was incredibly aware of how… right this felt. As it always did whenever they were like this. Like they were normally two halves of a whole that had –briefly- become one again.

Ron angled his body, pushing upwards through her. Hermione moaned, as he reached deep inside her. As always, he was able to reach her sweet spot so easily. As if he knew more about her body than she did. Well, considering what they’d been getting up to for the past twenty years, she supposed he probably did.

‘Ron… god… I love you so much…’

‘‘Mione…’ ⸺Ron reached forward, cupping her face in his gentle hand.⸺ ‘Merlin, I love you… oh, fuck….’

Pressing his lips to hers, Ron continued to thrust deep, his pelvis giving in to deep, animalistic lust. Around them, magic began to swirl, licking their skin softly as their desire increased. They had always been a very passionate couple, even after over a decade of married life. As a result, their magic would often solidify around them when they were making love, accentuating and increasing their already-electrified passion.

‘Oh, god… Ron… I can’t… _I’m going to_…’

‘Me… me too…._’Mione_… _fuck_…’

With one last explosive thrust, Ron’s lust reached its climax, and –simultaneously- so did Hermione’s. Her chest heaved, her legs tightened around Ron’s back, and her entire brain seemed to disconnect as orgasm after orgasm exploded through her.

His chest heaving, Ron leaned forward, cradling Hermione in his arms as she continued to tremble around him.

‘‘Mione… I love you so much… you’re so beautiful… so bloody brilliant… fuck…’

Hermione took a deep breath, hearing the sound of Ron’s accelerated heartbeat through his chest. It was incredibly soothing.

‘God… Ron… I love you too… _that was_….’

Ron leaned away from her, and cocked an eyebrow.

“’Was”?’

‘Oh.’

Several hours later, their bedroom was continuing to be filled with the sounds of carnal desire. The two of them sat upright on the mattress (the covers having long since been tossed to the ground); Hermione was astride Ron’s lap, and the redhead’s muscles were flexing as they continued to explore each other’s bodies.

They were both covered in sweat, were breathing heavily, and in the throes of intense passion.

‘You've been such a naughty little kitten,’ Ron teased, cupping her left breast with his hand, staring hungrily into her eyes. They had recently discovered Hermione’s fondness for this particular type of play, and Ron had enthusiastically taken to the concept.

His other hand was roving over her right buttock, teasing the supple flesh under his fingers.

Hermione moaned, her chest heaving as ecstasy continued to build inside her.

‘You like that, huh?’ He asked, teasingly, now kneading her nipple tenderly with his teeth.

‘Yes... _god, yes_....’ she gasped, her hands clawing at his back.

‘Well, maybe you'll also like... _this_!’

With a swift move of his wrist, Ron’s right hand slammed against her ass, sending shockwaves over her curvaceous form.

Hermione let out a deep, long moan of delight, as spasms of ecstasy exploded into life throughout her being.

‘Oh, god!’

Ron grinned adoringly into her gasping face, as he continued to thrust himself deep into her folds.

Hermione’s hips continued to buck, their passion having become so strong that neither could hold back any longer. Once again, magic was swirling around them, tickling Hermione’s skin, and teasing the erogenous zones that Ron wasn’t currently engaged with. Around them, their individual magical energy swirled and intertwined, as they themselves were at that moment.

Their hands began to roam -hungrily- over their bodies, grabbing at the tender flesh that had long since become slippery with sweat. Intense. Passionate. Hot. So fucking hot.

‘God..._fuck_… _oh, god_...’

"Fuck.... ‘Mione..."

‘I'm gonna... _gonna_...

‘It's okay, love.... do it... merlin, I love you so much....’

With a shuddering gasp, Hermione’s entire being shook, wave upon wave of ecstasy exploding through her mind.

Beneath her, Ron took one final deep thrust, and his mind went blank as his arousal finally reached its crescendo.

Gasping, the two of them fell back, Hermione’s still-heaving chest jiggling as she lay panting on Ron’s pectoral muscles.

‘Oh, god...’

Ron grinned. Reaching forward, he brought his lips to hers, savouring the sweaty bliss-filled texture.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, ‘Mione.’

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Ron.’

‘Have you enjoyed it?’

‘Immensely.’

Hermione felt a stirring inside her. Ron grinned down at her, his hands tracing a line over her pinkened backside. Feeling her stomach begin to fizz again, the bushy-haired witch stared up at her husband.

’Would you like to…. continue helping me enjoy it?’

Ron’s mouth stretched into that lopsided grin that she had spent many a teenage daydream thinking about.

‘_’Mione, you just read my mind_...’


	2. 'A Peculiar Engagement', chapter 8.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An NSFW addition to 'A Peculiar Engagement'. Set during the fade-to-black in chapter 8 of the main series, this chapter follows the nighttime antics of Ron and Hermione after they finally confessed their feelings for each other. 
> 
> (INCLUDES: foreplay, doggystyle, missionary style, vaginal sex, oral sex, cunnilingus, first time sex, and 69ing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a birthday present fic for my amazing beta reader and friend, PrincessErica84.

Inside the confines of Ron’s room, the two young people stared in wonder at each other. Both of them were naked from the waist-up, and Hermione was straddling Ron’s lap.

Hermione leaned forward, and kissed Ron tenderly on the lips. Ron felt his lower parts stir as she clung to him, her chest pressing against his. The bushy-haired witch smiled to herself as she felt Ron throb against her. Hermione’s hands became entangled in his hair, sending shivers up his spine.

Hermione let out a giddy laugh as Ron continued to fondle her arse. As his fingers groped at her flesh, the sensation was relaxing and yet deeply arousing. The hand that had been exploring her chest was now pressed against her back, pulling her closer towards him.

Ron let out a deep low growl, and Hermione shivered excitedly in his arms. Surging forward, the redhead nimbly -but gently- pushed Hermione backwards onto the mattress, so that she was lying on her back, and began to press kisses to her neck.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut.

‘Ron… _oh, Ron_…’

She felt Ron’s hands linger on the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, his fingers sending shivers up her spine.

‘Hermione, your pyjamas… can I take them off….?’

‘Take them off… now… _please_….’

The redhead moved away, and -his hand grabbing the waistband- pulled the silk material down Hermione’s legs, before throwing them aside. The bushy-haired witch gasped breathlessly below him, as Ron- his body burning with desire- began to plant kisses on her.

The kisses sent flames erupting through Hermione’s body, as her desire began to build. She could feel Ron’s mouth on her stomach, her hips and further down on her thighs. His fingers were now tucked under her knicker elastic. God. Her skin seemed to blaze with desire upon contact with his flesh.

‘‘Mione…’ Ron breathed. ‘Can I…?’

The bushy-haired witch nodded, her chest heaving.

‘Please, Ron… take them off…’

The redhead grasped the sides of her knickers, and the material slipped quickly over her arse, down her thighs, before slipping off her feet.

Ron stared in wonder, intoxicated by the witch who lay completely naked beneath him.

‘Merlin…’ he breathed. ‘‘Mione, you’re so beautiful…’

Hermione’s eyes opened briefly, smiling adoringly up at him.

‘So are you, Ron,’ she gasped, chest heaving. ‘I never thought I’d be this lucky.’

Leaning down, Ron pressed his lips to Hermione’s once again, hearing her murmur softly as he did so.

‘Hermione…l-let me just cast the charm first… before I completely lose my self-control…’

Hermione nodded, eagerly.

Pushing himself up onto his knees, Ron grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and cast the contraceptive spell that his father had told him about during “the talk”. The spell swept over their bodies, leaving no physical markings except a soft purple glow that dissipated in seconds.

‘Ron…’ Hermione pleaded, looking up at him as she spread her legs. ‘P-please… don’t… don’t leave me waiting…’

Throwing his wand aside, Ron climbed down so that he was lying between Hermione’s legs. He pressed his lips to her left thigh, before peppering the soft flesh with tender kisses. He distinctly remembered Bill telling him never to rush these things when with a woman. And Ron didn’t want to rush anything with Hermione; he wanted their first time together to show just how much he loved and adored her.

His mouth tracing lines up and down Hermione’s thighs, Ron gradually began to make his way closer and closer to her sex. He could hear the bushy-haired witch’s heavy breathing as he continued his exploration.

‘Y-you tease…’ Hermione gasped, sounding almost unable to speak. ‘You… _you_…’

Whatever else she thought he was, Ron never got to hear, because -before she could finish- Ron’s tongue delicately touched the side of her folds. Hermione shuddered around him, and Ron felt her right hand become entangled in his hair.

‘Oh, g-god…’ she breathed, eyes blinking shut again. ‘R-Ron… _oh, f-fuck_…’

If Hermione was swearing, then he was clearly doing something right. Still making sure to be delicate, Ron began to kiss her sex. His movements were cautious, as was to be expected. But the sheer exhilaration of Ron doing it was more than enough for Hermione.

Hermione’s legs began to quiver around him, and –under his fingers- her thighs began to tremble. Merlin, this was brilliant. In his wildest dreams, he would have never thought that he could make her feel this way. But thank _fuck_ for it.

Her eyes shut, Hermione’s other senses –already almost overwhelmed- were struggling to process the sheer pleasure of what was happening. She had Ron Weasley -the man she loved- inbetween her legs and turning her brain into a happy mush. Every fibre of her body seemed to be fizzing with delight.

Ron continued to caress and fondle her thighs and… _oh fuck_… one of his hands had started making its way up her side… first grazing and then groping her left breast. The fire was now consuming her. She couldn’t bare it anymore. She needed release.

As if to accentuate this further, Ron’s mouth had found her little nib. Caressing it, and sucking on it. Hermione felt her heart beating against her chest, as her arousal teetered on the edge.

Oh, god. _Fuck._

‘R-Ron… can’t… _I’m_… _I’m going to…._’

Surfacing briefly, Ron looked her straight in the eye and smiled, applying another tender kiss to her thigh, before returning to her folds.

‘Oh, god…. oh, fuck…. _Ron_…’

Hermione’s hips gave one last shudder, and her hand pressed deep into Ron’s hair, pushing his tongue closer against her. Her body seemed to erupt, and her legs wrapped around Ron’s upper back.

‘F-fuck…’ she moaned, panting. ‘R-Ron… oh, _Ron…_’

Ron could have happily died in that moment, as Hermione’s body continued to writhe around him.

‘I love you, Hermione,’ Ron murmured. ‘Merlin, I love you so much…’

Hermione lay back on the mattress, still breathing heavily. Climbing up on his elbows, Ron nestled down next to her, and pulled her into his chest, cradling her in his arms.

‘That was amazing, love,’ he whispered into her ear. ‘You’ve done brilliantly. I love you.’

Hermione whimpered slightly, nuzzling into his chest. The force of her orgasm had clearly been overwhelming for her, which wasn’t any wonder, considering how much had changed between them in the past hour.

‘R-Ron…’ Hermione whispered. ‘I-I love you too… I love you so much… thank you…’

‘Thank you for falling for a redheaded git like me.’

Hermione chuckled.

‘Stop it!’ –She softly slapped his arm- ‘I won’t have you putting yourself down like that.’

‘I’ll try, love,’ Ron replied, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. ‘I’ll try.’

~~~~~~

After a few minutes, Ron slipped down her body, and began to press kisses against her thighs again.

‘No… Ron….’

Ron looked up at her, stomach sinking. Oh, merlin; had he gone too overboard?

‘Sorry… it’s too much, isn’t it,’ he said, pulling away. ‘I shouldn’t have… we can just cuddle for a while if you want…’

‘N-no, it’s not that…’

Her face full of suck tenderness, Hermione spread her legs apart.

‘P-please, Ron…. Make… make love to me…’

‘Mione… you’re… you’re sure? We can always take a breather for a minute…’

‘I’m sure, Ron. P-please… I’ve been waiting for years; I can’t wait any longer…’

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips, holding her cheek softly.

‘If you feel it’s too much, we can stop,’ he said. ‘I’m not going to force you.’

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Ron guided his girth towards her folds, and slipped inside. The effect was jarring for both of them; Hermione fingers dug into Ron’s back, and she blinked hurriedly.

‘Sorry, does… does it hurt?’

‘N-no,’ she gasped. ‘It’s just… a new feeling.’

Hermione pressed her mouth to his, kissing him.

‘I’m g-gonna start moving now,’ Ron said, feeling himself throb inside her. ‘I d-don’t know how long I can last, b-but I’ll try my best.’

‘O-okay.’

Gently, Ron began to move. He was incredibly aware of how… new this felt. Hermione was soft and tender around him, and he could feel her body trembling as he continued to thrust. Ron had heard that the first sexual experience was never especially great for anyone, and he was glad that he hadn’t just wanted to penetrate as soon as they had shed their clothes. He wanted this night to mean something, and not just a minute-long awkward encounter. 

Hermione could feel Ron inside her. She had heard that sex wasn’t great for women the first time around, and she could understand that it was new experience. Thankfully, it wasn’t as painful as she had initially worried; it was just a very new experience that was very over-stimulating. The feeling of being filled had been a real shock at first, but the initial surprise was getting less pronounced with each thrust. She couldn’t imagine this happening barely a week before, and yet here they were. Her eyes were closed from the sheer stimulation of what they were doing, but she could feel Ron’s heavy breathing barely an inch from her. She could also feel his girth quivering inside her, becoming more and more pronounced with every passing second. This was clearly just as stimulating for him, if not more so.

‘Mione… _I’m g-gonna_…’

‘I-it’s okay,’ Hermione gasped, her hands entangled in his hair. ‘Ron… d-don’t worry…’

Ron gave one last thrust, and he felt his shaft erupt inside. Breathing heavily, Ron felt Hermione kiss him on the forehead.

‘S-sorry, ‘Mione… I… I couldn’t…’

‘Ssssshh, love,’ Hermione soothed, stroking his hair. ‘It’s our first time; we both got a bit overwhelmed…’

Hermione smiled up into the face of the man she loved. From what she had heard from people, first times were never especially good, but she didn’t care. Ron was here; he loved her, and that was what mattered. After all, they had the entire rest of the night to get better acclimatised to each other’s bodies.

Ron lay down next to Hermione. Without a word, she turned on her side, so that she was facing him. Their legs trailed lazily over each other.

‘Sorry,’ Ron mumbled again, his eyes almost remorseful. ‘I was hoping I’d last longer than that⸺’

‘I already told you; don’t apologise,’ Hermione replied, reaching out to stroke his face. ‘I love you; it’ll take more than an awkward first time to change that.’

‘Glad to hear it. Hopefully, I can do more than just that in future.’

‘I hope so. I want to see more of that Weasley passion.’

Ron grinned lopsidedly, in that way which always made her stomach flip over.

‘Oh, you’ll definitely see more of that, ‘Mione!’

‘I’m hoping for that as well,’ she laughed, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The two settled down, relaxed in their physical closeness. Then, a sudden thought struck Hermione.

‘Remember the first time we went to Hogsmeade?’

‘In third year?’

‘Yes. It was our first day by ourselves.’

‘Oh, yeah; we usually had that specky git handing around us.’

‘Ron!’ Hermione chuckled, slapping his softly on his arm. ‘Well, you’re not incorrect. It was nice to just… be with you for a day and just enjoy ourselves.’

‘Agreed.’ Ron smiled. ‘Didn’t you get on at me for spending too much time in Honeydukes?’

‘I am the daughter of two dentists.’

‘You did them proud. Besides, I could never say no to you when you’re doing those big puppy-dog eyes.’

Hermione giggled, tracing a line down his side.

‘I wish I’d known that sooner. I could have asked for you to snog me back in third year, and we could have avoided so much confusion.’

‘That would have been nice. But we got there eventually, didn’t we?’

Hermione nodded.

‘Besides…’ Ron said, now tracing his finger along Hermione’s thighs. ‘We can do things now that we couldn’t do as teenagers… especially since I couldn’t get into your dorm…’

Hermione shivered.

‘W-well, I could have gone up to your dorm…’

‘Nah,’ Ron said, his hand now exploring a part of Hermione’s body that he was rapidly becoming aquatinted with. ‘We couldn’t have enjoyed ourselves with four other boys sleeping in the room.’

‘I-I could always have used a sound-proofing spell…’

‘Oh, I’m sure you would have done…’ Ron leaned forward, whispering into her ear. ‘Judging by the noise you make when you’re… almost there…’

Hermione let out a soft moan, as Ron moved down. Adjusting herself so that she was lying on her back, the bushy-haired witch began to breathe deeply, her chest heaving once again.

‘W-wait… Ron…’

‘Hmmm?’

‘Can I… do the same for you?’

‘You sure? You don’t have to⸺’

‘I want to.’

‘Well… if… if you’re sure… please go ahead.’

Hermione moved, so that she laying down and facing Ron’s lower half. Tentatively, she reached out and softly grazed the side of Ron’s girth.

Ron let out a moan, and his shaft bounced.

‘S-sorry,’ Hermione mumbled. ‘I’ve never… is this too much?’

‘N-no,’ he replied. ‘Hang on, just let me focus on you, and we can go from there…’

‘O-okay.’

Ron tucked his head inbetween Hermione’s thighs, and began to lap again. He was beginning to get a sense of what her preferences were, and how best he could pleasure her. Unlike the first time, which had been driven more by pent-up desire on both their parts, they were now taking a more relaxed approach, figuring out what the other preferred, and how they could get mutual pleasure from each other.

Hermione let out a soft gasp, as Ron continued his explorations. Given that she hadn’t really dealt with Ron’s downstairs previously, this was new territory for her. However, she could surmise what would be preferable for most men, and gently curled her hand around his shaft.

Ron’s lower body trembled, and this encouraged her to continue. In the past, she had studiously avoided thinking about what Ron was like in the trouser department, but she had occasionally wondered what his intimate physicality was. She had to admit; this was even better than those thought experiments. She knew most men worried about their size, but Ron clearly had no reason to be afraid.

Hermione began to move her hand up and down Ron’s girth. It was rather difficult to concentrate, not just because of how new this all was, but also the fact that Ron seemed to be rapidly learning what she liked. She wasn’t complaining, but she did want to make him feel good as well.

Deciding that she needed to focus a bit more on the situation that was literally at hand, Hermione leaned forward, and gently eased the end of Ron’s shaft towards her mouth. The instant he touched her lips, Ron’s entire body shuddered, and the shaft throbbed. Ron himself let out a moan against her folds, the vibrations of which caused Hermione’s stomach to fizz, as she felt her arousal built.

Desperately trying to keep her concentration, Hermione leaned forward further, and Ron slipped into her mouth. The redhead moaned. Gaining strength from this, she began to move her head backwards and forwards, making sure to keep the shaft from slipping out of her lips completely. Her eyes slipped shut.

Her mind was rapidly losing what rational thought she had left. She was incredibly aware of Ron’s mouth exploring her, and his hands caressing her thighs and arse, the long fingers sinking slightly into her flesh.

Feeling almost completely overwhelmed, Hermione felt Ron’s girth slip out of her mouth, but she continued to work the shaft with her fingers, encouraged by the grunts and moans the redhead was omitting against her folds. This did little to prevent her own arousal building.

Oh, fuck.

‘Ron… _a-almost there_…’

‘M-me too. _Gonna…_’

Hermione’s body erupted around Ron’s face, her thighs quivering as the force of her orgasm took hold.

Her brain seemed to stop working. Her legs quaked and her whole body shook. Fuck. Oh, god. Boy, anyone who thought Ron was a quick study had another thing coming!

Somehow –during her orgasm- Hermione’s hand had kept hold of Ron. Still breathing heavily, Hermione moved up and down Ron’s girth once more, and his climax broke.

‘S-sorry,’ Ron stammered. ‘Let me just c-clean that up…’

Grabbing his wand from where he had discarded it, the redhead cast _Scourgify_, removing the evidence from where it lay.

‘Don’t… don’t worry about it,’ Hermione panted, now lying on her back. ‘I’m... I’m glad I could make you feel good.’

‘More than just good, ‘Mione,’ Ron said, settling down and putting his arm around her again. ‘_Brilliant_.’

Hermione snuggled into Ron’s side, basking in the glow of mutual pleasure that they had just experienced. The feeling of being comforted in his arms -knowing that he loved her just as much as she loved him- was intoxicating and gave her a warm sensation in her heart.

Ron smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

‘Merlin, a naked and smiling ‘Mione in my arms,’ he said. ‘I hope I’m not dreaming.’

‘Oh, do you want me to pinch you, Ron?’

‘Saucy witch.’ Ron snickered, softly pinching her arse cheek.

‘Well, that’s to be expected, considering what we’ve been doing.’

‘Agreed,’ Ron smiled, his mouth stretching into a lopsided grin. ‘Not that I’m complaining.’

~~~~~~~

Hermione must have dozed off at some point. The feeling of Ron cuddling her was very comforting.

‘Sorry, ‘Mione,’ Ron whispered. ‘Did I wake you up?’

‘No, I must have dozed off.’

‘That was a good forty minutes you were dozed off. Guess I’ve been wearing you out.’

‘I’m not complaining,’ Hermione cheeked, tracing a line along Ron’s stomach.

‘Neither am I,’ he chuckled. ‘Hey… remember that oil I used for that massage?’

‘Yes. What about it?’

‘Well… it is still in this room… how about we end that massage in a different way?’

Hermione giggled.

‘Maybe after we get home. I don’t want to have to explain to your mother why our mattress is covered in oil.’

‘That’s a good point,’ Ron chuckled, softly fondling her arse. ‘We can always go without the oil for now.’

‘Oh, _definitely_, Ron.’

Letting out a low growl, Ron pressed his lips to hers, and Hermione felt his girth grow against her.

‘Someone’s excited,’ she giggled, as their lips broke apart.

Ron grinned.

‘Can you blame me?’

Hermione chuckled, as Ron’s able hands began to roam over her body, gooseflesh erupting along her skin at his touch.

‘S-stop being a tease and…’

‘And what, ‘Mione?’ Ron whispered into her ear. ‘What do you want me to do?’

He had some nerve, but Hermione found it difficult to care. She stared up into Ron’s eyes.

‘Make love to me again.’

Ron’s mouth widened into an enormous smile.

‘I think that can be arranged.’

Hermione shivered with delight, as Ron’s girth entered her once again, and her eyes fluttered shut. She was becoming immensely fond of this new freedom they had together; that –if they were both willing- they could enjoy each other as much as they wanted. It was fast becoming addictive.

Ron’s hips began to buck, and Hermione’s hands became entangled in his hair, as he kissed and caressed her neck with his lips.

Once of Hermione’s hands slipped down his back, groping his arse cheek, as if she wanted as much of him as she could possibly have.

Ron seemed to be having less of an issue with holding himself back. Not only was he going a lot harder, but also a lot longer. Time seemed to have lost meaning, but Hermione was sure that the previous time had been far shorter than this. Ron’s level of skill seemed to have increased. She had nothing to compare it to, but she was acutely aware that this felt a lot better. But she had heard that sexual encounters often got better after the initial shock of the first time had gone.

She could definitely believe that.

The flame was burning through her now. With every thrust, Ron was pushing her arousal higher and higher. His hands continued to grope at her body, keeping her close to him, and sending waves of delight throughout her body. Her brain seemed to disengage, and every part of her seemed to be consumed with desire. With lust.

Hermione let out a squeak, as her arousal teetered on the edge.

‘Oh, god… Ron… I’m going to…’

Hermione’s legs crossed around Ron’s back, pushing him further into her folds. Her arousal was pushed as far as it could go. Her mind went completely blank.

‘Fuck… oh, fuck… oh, god… fuck… _Ron_…’

Hermione’s hips gave one last thrust against Ron, and her orgasm hit. Her body shook, and her limbs flew out, seemingly on their own accord. Her mouth opened in a squeal, and her back arched off the bed, pressing tightly against Ron’s body.

‘‘M-Mione,’ Ron gasped, staring at her in wonder. ‘Did… did you just…?’

It was all Hermione could do to nod; her brain had seemingly gone on a spontaneous holiday. Her heart beat frantically against her chest, as the waves of orgasm continued to flow through her. God, that was… she didn’t have the words for it.

‘Merlin, ‘Mione… I… I bloody love you…’

Ron pressed his mouth to hers, and Hermione found herself drifting off again.

~~~~~~~

When she awoke, she was curled into Ron’s side, and he was stroking her hair absentmindedly.

‘Wakey wakey, sleepy head,’ he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. ‘Wow, you really passed out there.’

‘S-sorry,’ Hermione yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. ‘I didn’t mean to⸺’

‘Sssshhhhh….’ Ron soothed. ‘It’s fine; I’m just happy that I made you feel good.’

‘But you didn’t get to… _you know_…’

Ron smiled at her blushing face.

‘There’ll be other times.’

‘You’re so sweet,’ Hermione grinned, before pressed her lips to his cheek. As she moved, her body pressed into Ron, and she felt his girth throb again.

‘O-oh,’ she stammered. ‘Y-you’re still…’

‘Sorry,’ Ron said, pulling his pelvis away. ‘Kinda hard to relax when you’ve got a gorgeous woman pressed up against you.’

‘No, it’s okay,’ Hermione said, beginning to move her hand towards Ron’s lower half. ‘You made me feel good, after all… I should return the favour.’

Her fingers skimmed over Ron’s girth, causing the redhead to let out a low growl, as his eyes shut. Smiling to herself, Hermione began to move her fingers up and down his shaft.

‘No… ‘Mione… I… I wanna…’

‘W-what is it, Ron?’ she whispered, into his ear. ‘What do you want?’

‘I wanna… do the same… f-for you…’

‘O-okay…’

Hermione felt her thighs quiver, as Ron’s hand began to move down from her shoulders, tracing a line down her back and down to her arse, his fingers sinking into her flesh. She could already feel the fire burning inside her.

‘Hermione…’ Ron moaned, his voice sending shivers down her spine. ‘Oh, fuck… ‘Mione…’

Her breathing becoming rapid, Hermione pressed herself up against Ron, feeling her nipples graze his chest. The redhead gave another deep growl, and his member throbbed against her fingers.

‘N-now who’s the tease?’ Hermione whispered, ‘D-does that feel good, Ron?’

The redhead seemed almost beyond words. His eyes cracked open, full of urgent desire.

‘Mione… I want to… from behind you…’

‘Please, Ron,’ she gasped, feeling her own arousal deepen as his hand continued to send gooseflesh across her skin. ‘_Now_…’

Moving quickly, Ron sprung off of the mattress, and stood next to the bed, pulling Hermione by the arm after him. The bushy-haired witch pressed a tender kiss to his lips as she stood before him, and his hands briefly skimmed over her back and arse, pressing her closer to him. Her head swam, with desire overruling any exhaustion she might have been experiencing. She could feel his girth throbbing against her stomach.

Taking her hips in his hands, Ron swung Hermione round. Bending over, she placed her hands on the mattress, savouring the fire of desire that was burning once again. Ron leant forward over her, speaking softly into her ear.

‘C-can I…put it in?’

The lust in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

‘Y-yes.’

Ron let out a primal grunt of desire, and he slipped inside once again.

Hermione could feel Ron’s body pressed up against hers, as he continued to thrust. One of his hands grabbed her arse cheek, sinking into her flesh as their bodies surged together. She could already feel her buttocks beginning to pinken.

‘Fuck… Ron… _more_…’

Ron leant forwards, and wrapped one arm around Hermione’s stomach, his fingers squeezing her left breast.

‘_Ron…_’

Hermione look back over her shoulder, and her eyes met his, full of burning desire.

‘‘Mione…’

Their lips met, their tongues becoming entangled just as their bodies were. Hermione could feel Ron’s chest pressed against her back as their hips rolled backwards and forwards together. This feeling was so entrancing; Hermione wouldn’t be at all surprised if she became addicted to it. The fire continued to burn through her, consuming everything, and her brain fizzed with the stimulation that was occurring throughout her body. Fuck. Ron was letting out deep grunts and moans as he pressed himself to her.

Oh, god. Hermione could feel her arousal beginning to reach the crescendo. She couldn’t take much more of this.

‘Ron… fuck, yes… _g-going to_…’

‘M-me too… _fuck_…’

With one last shudder, Hermione felt her orgasm erupt within her, sending out shockwaves as her senses were overcome. Her arms were unable to support her, and she gave way. But Ron’s arms didn’t let her fall. Instead, she was pressed to him, as he continued onwards to his own orgasm. Hermione found one of her hands grabbing Ron’s encircling arm, while the other reached over upwards, grabbing the back of Ron’s head.

‘Ron…’ she moaned, breathlessly. ‘Oh, god… oh, merlin… Ron…’

‘Hermione…’

The two of them crashed forward onto the soft mattress, Ron’s hips continuing to buck against her. Hermione could feel his shaft throbbing dangerously inside her.

‘G-gonna…’ Ron gasped, one of his hands groping her left breast. ‘_C-can’t… hold on…_’

‘P-please, Ron…’⸺ Hermione looked deep into those blue pools⸺ ‘_don’t worry… p-please…_’

Ron gave one last deep growl, and his orgasm finally broke. His body pressed tighter against Hermione’s, pushing her into the mattress beneath them.

As the fog began to clear from Ron’s mind, he rolled off Hermione, wrapping an arm round her, breathing heavily.

‘S-sorry,’ he gasped. ‘Almost flattened you there; are you okay? I-I shouldn’t have kept going after you orgasmed the first time, it was too much⸺’

‘N-no, Ron; it was p-perfect.’ Hermione said, breathlessly. ‘You’re wonderful.’

‘R-really? You sure?’

Hermione nodded into his side.

‘D-definitely,’ she breathed, her own orgasms beginning to quieten. ‘God, Ron… that… that was…’

‘Brilliant,’ Ron finished. ‘Although I don’t think we’re done just yet.’

‘B-but you can’t… so soon after… surely…’

‘True. But that doesn’t mean I can’t keep you happy, does it?’

Hermione let out a breathy giggle. God, this man had tenacity! And she was not complaining!

‘Well… I mean, I wouldn’t say no…’

Ron grinned.

‘I won’t do anything too much; give you some time to relax.’

‘You’re a sweetie.’

‘I try.’

Ron kissed her on the mouth again, before slipping down towards her lower half. His hands softly caressed her skin, gooseflesh erupting in his wake. Hermione was really loving the way he was exploring and treasuring her body in this way; not in a possessive sense, but in the way he showed that he loved every part of her with such tenderness and care.

Softly, Ron began to plant kisses on her thighs, and she gave a shiver.

Ron’s hand travelled upwards, fondling Hermione’s breasts in a way that she was really beginning to enjoy. She let out a giggle, enjoying the relaxed pleasure of the situation. Barely a day before, she had been terrified that her feelings would never be returned, and yet here she was, with Ron’s head between her legs and his tender fingers caressing her chest. Life had ways of surprising you.

‘I think y-you’re starting to figure out my weak spots, Ron…’

Ron surfaced, shooting her a cheeky look.

‘You don’t have weak spots, ‘Mione. You’re perfect.’

‘And you’re sweet.’

‘So are you. Especially from where I am right now.’

Hermione chuckled, as Ron dropped his head again. His tongue began to kiss her folds, sending delicious thrills through her body.

‘Mmmm… Ron….’

The redhead let out a deep moan of pleasure, as he pressed himself between her thighs. Ron was enjoying it just as much as she was. The thought surged through her mind, sending her desire higher. Hermione’s fingers became entangled in his ginger hair, and her thighs pressed against the sides of his head. As well as kissing, Ron’s mouth was now administering long laps of his tongue, more and more intensely than ever.

And, then… oh, god. He had finally descended on her nib. As the redhead sucked and caressed it, Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut.

‘Mmmmm… _ohhhh_….’

Ron gave one last suck on her nib, and Hermione’s legs hopped and quivered on the mattress, before encircling Ron’s head once again. It wasn’t a full orgasm, but the level of pleasure had been highly enjoyable. Very relaxing and comforting.

Hermione lifted her head, staring down at the redheaded man between her legs, who was grinning at her.

‘G-god, I love you, Ron,’ she gasped. ‘Come here…’

Wiping his face with his arm, Ron lay down next to her, putting an arm around her once again.

‘Not gonna lie; you taste great, ‘Mione.’

‘Oh, stop it,’ Hermione giggled, snuggling into Ron’s side. ‘You’re just being a gentleman.’

‘Considering these marks here,’ ⸺Ron gently fondled the pinkened parts of her arse cheeks⸺ ‘I don’t think “gentle” is quite the right word for me.’

‘I’m not complaining. And, besides, I like the way you taste as well.’

Ron’s ears went red.

‘Okay, now _I know_ you’re lying.’

Hermione leant up, and pecked him on the cheek.

‘Don’t be silly; it’s _you_, after all. My Gryffindor lion.’

Ron’s lips met hers, and Hermione felt her hear swell. This was perfect. After so long, things were finally working out for them. She could feel Ron’s steady heartbeat through his chest as she clung to him, as if saying to her that he was here, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

They lay there in relaxed silence for a while, content to simply enjoy their physical closeness. Hermione got to thinking about how long she had spent despairing about something that she didn’t think could ever happen. That Ron could love her in the same way she loved him, and that she had never been just a brainy know-it-all to him. That he loved her, adored her, and desired her. That he saw her as a woman, and that he wanted to be with her.

Hermione continued thinking about this for a long while. So long that she lost track of time.

It took Ron’s voice to bring her back out of her head.

‘Mione?’

‘Hmm?’

‘You know you were saying about me being a Gryffindor lion…’

‘Yes…’

‘Well, I was thinking,’⸺ a saucy look came into Ron’s eyes⸺ ‘I can imagine a few ways you can make me roar…’

Hermione gave a giddy laugh, as Ron flipped her onto her back, peppering her neck with kisses.

‘C-can I… put it in?’

‘Y-yes…’ Hermione breathed. ‘P-please and thank you.’

The bushy-haired witch gasped as he slipped inside.

‘I’m r-really starting to enjoy this,’ she stammered, as the redhead began to move.

‘M-me too, ‘Mione,’ Ron growled, breathing deeply. ‘Merlin, this is… _fuck_…’

‘V-very accurate,’ Hermione giggled. Judging from Ron’s reaction, the sensation would very pleasurable for him.

‘Merlin, Hermione, I wanna m-make you laugh more often when we’re doing this…’

‘I l-look forward to it,’⸺ Hermione whispered, breathing into his ear, and was pleased to see gooseflesh erupt along Ron’s neck ⸺‘Tonight has been so wonderful. We… we have a lot to look forward to…’

‘You b-better believe it, ‘Mione.’

One of Ron’s hands latched onto her arse, gripping her as he continued to thrust. Her buttocks were already sensitive from earlier, but Ron was exceedingly gentle, despite his obvious enthusiasm.

Her desire was growing, stronger and stronger. She could feel Ron throbbing inside her, sending fizzes of delight through her body. His breathing was heavy against her neck, and she could feel his heart beating frantically through his chest. God, the feeling was… indescribable. Every time they had done this, things had gotten better and better, as they continued to learn from each other, finding out what the other liked, and how to pleasure them. 

‘Mione… I’m gonna…’

‘Yes… inside… oh, fuck… me too…’

The two of them gave one last thrust together, and their orgasms erupted. Hermione’s thighs quivered, as her legs wrapped around his lower back, squeezing the two of them even closer together.

Ron cradled Hermione in his arms, holding her close as the force of her orgasm continued to ripple through her being.

‘Merlin, ‘Mione… I love you so much… you’re brilliant… beautiful… amazing…’

Hermione felt herself begin to relax. One of her hands stopped grabbing at Ron’s back, while her other hand disentangled itself from his hair.

‘I-I love you too, Ron,’ she breathed into his neck. ‘God, I love you…’

Ron pressed his lips softly to hers.

‘I haven’t been going too hard for you, have I?’ Ron whispered, tenderly.

‘N-not at all,’ Hermione gasped, stroking his cheek with her hand. ‘You’ve been wonderful, Ron. So wonderful.’

Ron smiled, before kissing her once again.

The two of them now laid their backs, panting. They were both covered in sweat, but neither found it especially bothersome. Their eyes met and they grinned. The room around them was full of the smell of love-making, mingled with their perspiration.

‘Hermione?’

‘Yes, Ron?’

‘I love you.’

Hermione smiled up into those blue pools that she had loved for over half her life, before pressing her lips to his.

‘_And I love you, Ron._’

The two of them slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, safe in the knowledge that -whatever happened the next day- they would be together.


	3. Enjoying The View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a bath to help take her mind off Ron being away for the night. Luckily for her, her bath doesn't stay a solitary experience for long.
> 
> (This chapter contains: masturbation, fingering, bath sex, kitten play, nipple play and some smutty fluff as well)

Hermione hated the nights Ron was away. It honestly shocked her that she had become so accustomed to him lying next to her as she slept, his arms gently encircling her while he held her close. His form pressed up against her, and feeling the flesh of her arse pressed up against his throbbing-

Hermione shook her head, as she began to run her bath, dropping a liberal amount of bubble bath mixture into the water.

A bottle of wine was stood on the stand nearby.

Hermione let out a deep sigh of contentment as she sank beneath the soapy water. She had needed a way to relax and take her mind off things, especially given that she hadn’t felt relaxed since the last time her and Ron had-

‘_Not now_, Hermione,’ she told herself, sternly.

Deciding that a drink might help her relax, Hermione sat up and reached for the bottle of wine, pouring some out into a nice glass her parents had bought her and Ron last Christmas. As she sipped the wine, Hermione wiggled her toes in the warm water, enjoying the feeling of relaxation that only a hot bath could give you after a long day of work.

Although she did wish that she could be sharing this bath with Ron. He always did enjoy sharing this sort of thing with her, and Hermione had no complaints. It was lovely getting to sit reclining against his chest, feeling his arms delicately skimming her skin as he-

The bushy-haired witch let out a groan, as she felt her thighs tremble. The hot water was starting to have the opposite effect from the relaxing one she had first hoped for. Especially as the water swirled softly around parts of her that were growing very sensitive.

Hermione set her glass down on the table nearby, and sank under the suds briefly, feeling her hair float around under the surface, before surfacing and brushing her unmanageable mane out of her eyes. She leaned back and pressed her eyes tight, desperately trying to empty her mind. But it was no good; her mind and her body could both remember what Ron would be doing to her if he was here.

Almost without realising it, Hermione slid her hand under the water. Her mind was foggy from the hot water and the wine.

Softly at first, her fingers begin to skim softly over her centre, and she heard herself let out a soft moan. Her other hand delicately began to trace around her nipple, half-imagining that Ron was doing it instead.

God, she wished he was here. He was always so passionate, and tender, and caring. Able to both relax and excite her with the faintest touch against her skin. Fuck -Hermione began to stroke her little nib- she loved him so much…

‘_Damn…_’

Hermione let out a squeal, as her eyes snapped open.

Ron was stood in the doorway, wearing only a pair of tight trousers and a knowing smile.

‘I didn’t know you missed me so much.’

‘R-Ron,’ Hermione stammered, blinking quickly. ‘W-when… how… w-why…’

‘I was enjoying the view,’ he said, undoing his trousers as he did so. ‘I’ve heard of a warm welcome, but this is just ridiculous.’

Ron’s voice was deliciously deep and husky, sending shivers through Hermione’s body as she lay naked under the waterline. The bubbles were already beginning to disperse, and Hermione was aware of much of her was on view. The thought did little to reduce her arousal.

The redhead discarded the last of his clothes, and climbed into the bath, so that he was sat facing Hermione from the other end.

‘You like your bubbles,’ he said, rubbing his foot up Hermione’s thigh.

‘W-well, I wanted to relax.’

‘You know, for someone enjoying a bubble bath, you don’t sound very relaxed-’

At that moment, Hermione sprang through the water, landing in Ron’s lap, and kissing him full on the mouth. Ron smirked against her lips.

‘Oh, _that’s_ why…’

‘Shut up,’ Hermione gasped, peppering his face with kisses. ‘_You’re _the one who got me so worked up.’

‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Ron replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘But I suppose… since I _am _already here…’

Ron’s hand slid down Hermione’s body, his fingers skimming over her skin in the way that she loved. Firm enough to show his desire, but gentle enough to show that he desired nothing but her satisfaction.

‘Oh….’ Hermione gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as Ron’s fingers found their goal. ‘Ron… _fuck_…’

‘That’s later on, kitten,’ Ron breathed, his voice deep and husky. ‘Let’s just focus on _you _for now, ‘kay?’

Hermione nodded, her other senses becoming overwhelmed. All she could focus on was Ron’s fingers. God, he knew what to do in these situations. It honestly amazed Hermione that he knew her body so well, and understood precisely what she wanted.

Hermione fell forwards against Ron’s chest, her arms wrapped round him in pleasure. Her arse was still sticking out, as Ron continued his explorations of her nether regions. Merlin, he was good at exploring all her deepest depths…

‘Oh, _f-fuck_…’ she gasped, breathing heavily as intense ecstasy flowed through her body. ‘F-fuck, Ron…’

‘_Ssssshh_…’ Ron said, pressing his lips to her forehead as his fingers began to slow. ‘Merlin, you’re gorgeous, Mione...’

‘I… I want you, Ron,’ Hermione breathed, feeling Ron throb against her. ‘Now. _P-please_.’

With a husky growl, Ron grabbed Hermione’s hips with both hands. Hermione let out a moan as he slipped inside.

‘G-guess I wasn’t the only one excited,’ Hermione gasped, as Ron began to thrust, causing water to break over the sides of the bath.

‘You’re _damn right_ I’m excited,’ Ron said, one hand sinking into the flesh of her arse. ‘Fuck, ‘Mione, you’re… bloody gorgeous…’

Hermione giggled, pressing herself closer to him. His other hand began sliding up her side to rest on her breast. She knew that he loved it when she straddled him like this, especially if he knew she was enjoying herself as well. Ron’s kink was giving pleasure, and -by merlin- he got excited when he knew she was too.

Ron continued to grunt and pant, as he continued to thrust. Hermione could feel him throbbing more and more inside her.

‘Fuck… ‘M-mione…’ Ron groaned. ‘I’m… _I’m gonna_…’

‘It’s… it’s okay…’ she murmured, feeling her own orgasm beginning to reach its summit. ‘M-me… me too…’

Ron gave one last thrust, and Hermione felt his member erupt within her. She pressed her lips to his as her own orgasm sent shockwaves through her body.

The two of them sat there, breathing heavily as their orgasms gradually faded. Ron kissed Hermione’s lips again, tenderly.

‘Fuck, I love you,’ Ron whispered, softly.

‘I love you too.’

Stepping out of the bath, Ron quickly dried himself and grabbed another towel. He helped Hermione out of the tub, and began to towel her down, doing so with the utmost care and delicacy. He then grabbed his wand from out of his trousers, and _accio_-ed Hermione’s bath robe from where it was hanging on the bathroom door. Hermione let out a contended sigh as he slipped the soft cotton around her. 

He then picked Hermione up in a princess hold, and began to carry her through to their bedroom.

‘You’re so sweet,’ Hermione said, pressing a kiss to Ron’s cheek. ‘Honestly, how am I this lucky?’

‘I’m the lucky one,’ Ron replied, gently placing her on their double bed. He was just about to collect his clothes from the bathroom, when Hermione grabbed him by the arm, pulling him down to lie next to her.

‘Oh, you’re about to get lucky, Ron,’ Hermione said, her stomach fizzing as she saw Ron’s body respond to her touch. ‘In _all_ senses of the word.’

Ron grinned. It was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone; hope you liked it! This is a shorter smut fic than I normally write, but I hope it still comes across (pun not intended) in a good way.


	4. Enjoying A Small Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds a rare book in a small muggle bookshop. But, with Ron's help, she discovers some more enjoyable experiences amongst the bookshelves...
> 
> (This fic contains; cunnilingus, nipple play, mild dirty talk, vaginal sex, and hidden public sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! Consider this my holiday present to all of you! Hope you like it!

Hermione stared down at the book she had just removed from the shelf. Now, she did already have five different copies of “Hogwarts: A History” but this one was a limited first edition! In its original binding, too! It honestly amazed Hermione that the book was haphazardly tucked away in a small bookshop in an obscure part of Notting Hill. Wizarding books did crop up in the muggle world occasionally, but they were normally swiftly and discreetly removed by the Ministry before any muggles would notice.

She’d only gone to the bookshop to see if she could find something as a last-minute extra gift for her mum. And she’d somehow managed to stumble across such a find!

‘Can I help you?’

‘Oh, no; thank you,’ Hermione said, automatically as she turned. ‘I’d like to…’

Ron grinned back at her as he leaned against the bookcase opposite. His red hair (gloriously messy) glinted in the scarce December sunshine that was filtering through the shop. He was wearing his Auror uniform, minus the robes; a handsome, white button-down shirt and tight black trousers. A long winter coat was draped on the cabinet behind him, as well as a pair of clothes and a hand-knitted woolly hat. As usual, Ron managed to make normal clothing look like the most attractive outfit imaginable.

Hermione felt the familiar scramble as her heart hurriedly tried to overload itself.

‘How did you-’

‘It’s a small, empty bookshop. This is your natural habitat, Hermione.’

‘Didn’t I pocket dial you earlier?’

‘Details, love. That just narrowed down which shop it was.’

Hermione rolled her eyes, before picking up her finding.

Ron stared at the cover for a second.

‘Don’t you have five versions of that already?’

‘It’s not for me!’ Hermione exclaimed, beaming. ‘It’s for mum, and a first edition, too!’

Ron grinned at her.

‘You’re so cute when you’re excited about books.’

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. Despite being married to Ron for over a year now, she still couldn’t help but feel flustered whenever he said things like that to her.

The redhead walked towards her and picked the book out of her hands.

‘How much?’

‘Ron, I can pay for it. We’ve already got our joint present to her. This is a just a little extra gift to her from me.’

‘Don’t be silly; I’m your husband, I don’t mind paying. Besides… I can think of some ways you can pay me back…’

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. She knew _that_ tone of voice. Oh, merlin, she knew that tone of voice very well.

‘What… what did you have in mind?’ she asked, feeling her pulse quicken as Ron placed the book swiftly down on the cabinet top next to him.

‘Oh… I’ve got some ideas,’ Ron said, stepping forward. His hand came to rest on the bookcase behind Hermione. ‘Some… very… _very_ enjoyable ideas… I trust you have no objections, Barrister Granger-Weasley?’

‘N-none at all, Auror Weasley-Granger,’ Hermione stammered. ‘But… w-well, we are in a shop, after all. E-empty as it may be.’

Ron’s arms skimmed along Hermione’s sides, causing gooseflesh to erupt along her skin. The redhead leaned forward and began to place kisses up the side of Hermione’s neck.

‘Well, in that case, Barrister Granger-Weasley…’ he purred into her ear. ‘It is rather scandalous of you to get so excited in a bookshop where anyone could walk in…’

‘Ohhh…’ Hermione breathed, taking deep, heavy breaths. ‘W-well, it’s the fault of the gorgeous auror, you see…’

Ron let out a husky laugh, before wordlessly waving his wand in a circle around them. Hermione felt the wash of several muggle-repelling and security spells envelop them. They were now invisible and sound-proofed from the rest of the shop. It was a large and empty shop, yes, but still.

‘Good thing the auror turned up, wasn’t it…’ Ron said, resuming his kissing of Hermione’s neck. ‘Otherwise, the naughty barrister would’ve had to entertain herself…’

‘_Mmmm_…’ Hermione moaned, as Ron’s expert hands began to work the buttons of her blouse. ‘That would have been extremely dangerous, indeed…’

‘Definitely…’ murmured Ron, dropping the now-unnecessary blouse onto the cabinet top behind her. ‘The auror certainly wouldn’t want anyone-else to see you like this... Especially in that lacy bra he likes so much…’

Her chest heaving, Hermione reached forward, and ripped Ron’s shirt open. Ron dropped it onto the cabinet, his eyes burning with passion. He wanted her. The redheads’ trousers had grown very tight, and Hermione’s stomach fizzed with anticipation.

‘Y-you know,’ Hermione stammered, as Ron’s capable hands began to undo the clasp on her bra. ‘Despite liking this one so much, the auror does seem to enjoy me _not_ wearing it as well…’

‘That’s because the auror knows what you like him doing when the bra comes off,’ Ron said, his voice husky and deep. ‘Speaking of which; get it off._ Now_.’

Her stomach fizzing like a bubbling cauldron at his commanding tone, Hermione hurriedly removed the offending item of clothing.

Ron stared down at her, his trousers throbbing as he drank in the half-naked women stood before him. Hermione knew that Ron adored her “professional” attire and found the black form-fitting pencil skirt she happened to be wearing today especially attractive. It was in the much the same way as she found her auror uniform _frustratingly_ sexy; he had barely worn for five minutes after he’d first tried it on before she’d ripped it off him in the heat of passion.

Thank goodness they’d decided to go shopping after work.

Ron leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. As he did so, his hand began to slowly tease her nipple, fondling her flesh as he did so. His other hand trailed down her back, before slipping under the skirt to rest on her arse. Hermione let out a moan against Ron’s lip, and he chuckled to himself. He knew precisely the reactions he was causing.

And she was not complaining.

Hermione pulled away, her heart rate increasing by the second.

‘S-speaking of what I like doing after it comes off…’

With a primal grunt of desire, Ron lifted Hermione up onto the cabinet. His hands dug softly into her thighs, and her legs readily obeyed his strength.

Hermione let out a happy squeal, as he slotted himself between her legs. Ron gave her a very wicked smile, before dropping to his knees. Before Hermione even needed to say anything, the redhead had pulled her skirt down her legs, leaving it discarded on the floor with her blouse.

‘Someone’s excited…’ Ron whispered, as his fingers played tantalisingly with the material of her knickers. ‘Guess I wasn’t wrong about bookshops getting you going…’

‘S-shut up,’ Hermione whined, her breast heaving as her eyes fluttered shut. ‘Stop talking and just-_oooohhhh_…’

With one movement, Ron had removed her knickers. The impact of the air combined with Ron’s breath caused Hermione’s centre to tremble.

‘_My favourite meal…_’ Ron murmured. ‘Hope you don’t mind if I start…’

‘Oh, god….’ Hermione gasped, as Ron’s tongue began to trail in small patterns around her sex. ‘_R-Ron_… _fuck…I…_’

Ron really was a natural when it came to this sort of thing. By the sounds of it, most men weren’t all that invested in this particular part of the sexual lexicon, but Ron had always been dead keen to do it as often as Hermione wanted. And, considering how good he was at it by now, she ended up wanting him to do it a lot.

One of Ron’s hands began to venture up her torso, sending nuggets of ecstasy to Hermione’s brain as it did so. With an exceedingly gentle touch, Ron began to softly fondle her left nipple. Ron’s other hand pressed gently into Hermione’s right thigh. Merlin, he was a maestro at figuring out exactly what her body wanted.

Ron’s mouth began to suck on her little nib, and the bushy-haired witch let out a moan.

‘Oh, god… Ron… no, you’re gonna… make me…’

The redhead chuckled, sending more vibrations through Hermione’s centre, before he returned swiftly to her nib.

‘F-fuck!’ Hermione gasped, her limbs losing all control. ‘R-Ron… I’m gonna… _ohhh!_’

Hermione’s hips gave one last buckle, and the orgasm erupted through her body. Her hand grabbed the back of Ron’s head, pushing him closer to her as the waves of ecstasy rolled through her very being.

‘Merlin, ‘Mione… you’re so beautiful… fuck, I love you…’

She sat there panting for a while, as Ron continued to whisper gentle words. God, she loved him so much. He was wonderful.

As the waves of her orgasm began to fade away, Hermione dimly opened her eyes. Ron was staring up at her from behind her legs, his eyes soft and full of tenderness. He was wiping his mouth on his forearm. God, she loved him.

‘R-Ron…’ she said, ‘I… I need…’

‘What? What is it?’ Ron said, standing up. ‘What do you need, Hermione?’

Hermione’s hands curled around the waistband of Ron’s trousers, and she pulled down, taking his underwear down his legs as the trousers fell.

With a satisfying twang of elastic, Ron’s girth sprang up.

Hermione stared breathlessly up at him, seeing her flushed face reflected in his wonderful blue eyes. She wanted him. All of him.

‘R-Ron… p-please, now… I need _you_…’

‘_Hermione…_’

‘P-please… m-make love to me.’

With a great husky moan, Ron surged forward. Hermione let out a gasp, her fingers twisting through Ron’s hair as she pulled him closer.

‘Merlin… fuck…. ‘Mione…’

‘Yes… _god, Ron_… _oh_….’

Their bodies clung together, and Hermione crossed her legs behind his back, one of her hands clawing into his back as she held him closer. She needed him. More of him. All of him. Fuck. The cabinet shook below them, as did the bookcase behind (the leather tomes pushing into Hermione’s back), but neither of them cared. Their passion had overwhelmed everything else. They needed each other. Wanted each other. Both in body and mind.

Ron’s hand sunk down, grabbing Hermione’s arse as it bounced up and down on the cabinet top. The other slid up her side from her thigh, before coming to rest on her breast. His hands were sweaty, but immensely soft and tender.

‘‘Mione… you’re so bloody gorgeous…’

‘Oh, R-Ron… yes, keep going…’

Ron leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, his tongue dancing tenderly with her own. Hermione’s brain had long since disengaged; she was living in the moment. And thoroughly enjoying it.

Ron pulled away, before beginning to trail his tongue around her nipple, sending shivers up her spine. Hermione could feel her orgasm beginning to reach its crescendo. Fuck, how did he know her body so well? She had heard of happy marriages, but this was… another level.

Oh, god, she could feel him throbbing even more inside her. Was he… _yes, oh god, yes! _

Without thinking, Hermione closed her legs tighter around him, pulling him as close as she possibly could. Her own ecstasy was rising with each passing second. Fuck, who would have thought that being in a simple bookshop with Ron could have driven them both so wild? She could feel her orgasm rushing up to her at great speed.

‘Hermione…’ Ron growled, his hips bucking against hers as he moved. I’m… I’m gonna….’

‘G-go on,’ Hermione gasped, staring into those blue eyes that she loved so much. ‘Do it… god, I love you, Ron…’

Ron gave one final ecstatic thrust, and Hermione felt him erupt inside her. Hermione’s hips shook, and her own orgasm broke, rolling wave after wave of bliss throughout her. As her brain was washed with endorphins, she continued to hold Ron close, revelling in the feeling of being so intimate with the man she loved.

‘Merlin, I love you, Hermione,’ Ron said, placing a tender kiss to her lips. ‘Love you so much.’

Hermione smiled breathlessly back.

‘W-wow…’

‘Yeah,’ Ron said, smiling. ‘Merlin, we haven’t gone at it like that since that time in your seventh year.’

‘A-agreed.’

Ron gently slid out of her, and leaned against the bookshelf behind them, his brow covered in sweat and his smile wide.

‘Those pencil skirts ought to be made illegal,’ he chuckled. ‘Shame I can’t work in your department.’

‘We’d… we’d never get anything done.’

‘I dunno; we’d be getting a lot _done_. Just not our work.’

Hermione giggled, and Ron leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

The redhead helped her to her feet, but Hermione’s legs felt a little shaky, so the two of them sat on the cabinet for a few minutes, waiting for their heartrates to calm. As she rested her head on Ron’s shoulder, Hermione couldn’t help but be aware of how weird it felt to be completely naked in a (admittedly quiet and empty) bookshop. But, she supposed, having a gorgeous redheaded man sat next to her in the nude wasn’t a bad price to pay.

Not to mention the _lovely _memories they’d made.

The two of them changed back into their clothes, giggling and nudging each other as they did so. Ron helped Hermione with her hair (it always did look so much wilder than usual every time the two of them made love) and, after making sure that they both looked rumpled (or, as Ron called it, “thoroughly shagged and satisfied”), Hermione consented to Ron removing the invisibility and soundproofing spells he had put up beforehand.

Ron picked up the first edition of “Hogwarts; A History” and Hermione followed him through the many aisles of the shop. Ron then paid for the book at the till and handed it to Hermione.

‘Gift. For my wife here.’

‘Ah, I see,’ said the bookseller (an elderly man) cheerfully. ‘Did you find all that you were looking for?’

Hermione felt her face flush as Ron grinned knowingly at her.

‘Er, yes,’ she said, as she turned to leave, trying to ignore her guilt at having defiled one of the seller’s cabinets with wanton lust. ‘Thank you.’

‘I am _never_ going in there again,’ Hermione groaned, miserably, as they walked along the busy street, which was packed with holiday shoppers. ‘How can I ever look that seller in the face, knowing what you and I got up to in his shop?’

‘So… us getting up to mischief in the stockroom of WWW doesn’t count-’

‘Ron!’

The redhead laughed, before pecking Hermione on the cheek.

‘You’ll be fine. It wasn’t as if we left any traces or wandered out of the shop half-naked. Besides, funny things always occur in bookshops; you can never be sure what’s going to happen.’

Hermione giggled, threading her arm through his.

‘Well… I know _exactly_ what’s going to happen,’ she said, grinning shyly up at him. ‘_After_ we get home, that is.’

‘How do you mean?’

‘Well, we do have that library room with the rather sturdy desk, haven’t we? Care to… make some memories amongst the bookshelves?’

Ron grinned, his ears turning the delicate shade of red that Hermione loved so much.

‘_I love the way you think, ‘Mione._’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you liked it! I'm starting to get more comfortable writing this sort of fic now, so you can hopefully expect more smutty fics in future.


	5. "Stress Relief"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione have some fun with each-other on Valentines Day.

Hermione awoke gradually, in that way she always did on mornings when she didn’t have to work. Weak February sunlight was reaching into the room.

The bushy-haired witch sat up dimly in bed, rubbing her eyes.

Rose and Hugo were both over at the Burrow for a few days, on Ron’s suggestion. The kids had been excited to spend time with their grandparents, and Hermione had certainly not objected to spending several days alone with Ron, even if she did miss her kids.

Speaking of which… where was Ron?

Sliding her legs over the side of their large king-size bed (Ron had loved the pun), Hermione could distantly hear the sounds of plates being loaded up downstairs, and then the gradual creak of the carpet on the staircase.

‘Hey, sleepy head.’

Ron looked, as ever, utterly gorgeous. His red hair was tousled from sleep and… _other things_ they’d gotten up to last night.

Hermione smiled, both at her husband and at the memory.

‘Morning, handsome,’ she said, as Ron walked into the room, carrying a tray laden down with breakfast food. ‘Not like you to leave me alone in bed.’

‘Wanted to get breakfast sorted,’ Ron said, his ears flushing a little at her flirtatious tone. ‘If I’d woken you up, we would have _never_ gotten out of bed.’

‘True,’ Hermione giggled, propping their pillows up against the headboard. ‘But what’s the occasion?’

‘Fourteenth of February,’ Ron said, sitting down next to her. ‘Don’t tell me you forgot it was Valentine’s Day? After everything we got up to last night?’

Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘Forgive me, love,’ she purred. ‘I guess my brain got disengaged from getting so thoroughly ravished.’

Ron’s adams apple bobbed in his throat.

‘Hermione,’ he whispered. ‘I thought you’d be hungry for food, not for me.’

‘What can I say?’ she giggled, feeling his pyjama bottoms begin to swell. ‘I like to switch things up occasionally. How about you? Hungry for me?’

As if in response, the breakfast tray was banished to the floor nearby. Ron’s wandless magic tended to react to strong emotions.

Hermione squealed happily as Ron flipped her onto her back on the mattress, before pressing his lips to hers.

‘_You know it_, Mrs Granger-Weasley.’

The look in his eyes was so warm and caring that Hermione tangled her hands in his hair, pressing herself against him. With a knowing chuckle, she felt Ron throb against her.

Pulling away, Ron scrambled backwards, and grabbed the bottom of Hermione’s nightdress.

‘Now, let’s get this pesky thing out of the way…’

Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut as Ron pulled her nightdress up to her midriff, his hands sinking into the soft flush of her thighs. Ron seemed to have rather liked the changes her body had gone through after having two kids. He said she was… what was it… curvy for days?

Not that she was complaining. He certainly wasn’t. As he was making _very clear _with what he was currently doing. Mmmm…

‘Oh… god…’

Chuckling to himself, Ron fingers began to trace patterns along her skin, as his mouth began pressing kisses to her lower stomach. Hermione felt her chest begin to heave, the lacy pattern of her night attire clinging to the perspiration that was now covering her skin. Merlin, she loved the way Ron could send her into blissful oblivion with such expert handling. He really seemed to know her body so well. Which made sense, after almost a decade of marriage.

‘R-Ron…’ she gasped, her voice breathy. ‘Y-yes… ohhh….’

‘_Hermione…_’

With a husky growl, Ron pulled her knickers down her legs. She heard the sound of the material being dropped off the bed.

Hermione squealed again, as Ron’s tongue began to explore, sending delicate shivers up her spine as one of his hands drifted up her torso.

‘R-Ron… wait, let me…’

Sitting up slightly, Hermione hurriedly pulled her nightdress over her head, and threw it aside. Now completely naked, she fell back down on the mattress. Her eyes flipped over, to see Ron throwing his pyjama bottoms aside. He towered over her, his eyes glittering with passion.

‘_Merlin, you drive me wild, Hermione…_’

Her chest heaving, Hermione spread her legs.

‘Now, Ron… hurry!’

Ron surged forward, and Hermione gave a gasp as she felt herself be filled. Her legs curled around Ron’s back, as she pressed herself closer to him. Fuck. This was something that never got old, no matter how much time passed. He loved her, and she him. After almost ten years of being married, and over five years of dating before that, they really did know each other inside-and-out. Which made moments like this especially brilliant. Ron knew exactly which spots to hit, and she knew what got him going too.

Fuck, she loved him.

‘Oh… Ron… _fuck_…. god…’

‘Hermione…’ Ron moaned, one hand sinking into the flesh of her arse. ‘_Yeah_…. fuck….’

Their lips pressed together, as one of Hermione’s hands became entangled in his beautiful red hair, the other clawing into his back in an effort to get even closer to him physically.

Hermione felt the fire of passion burning through every molecule of her being. God, this was amazing! Fucking amazing!

‘Ron… y-yes… keep… keep going…’

‘Y-you almost there?’

‘Y-yes… almost…’

‘M-me too… oh, fuck… ‘_Mione_…’

Ron gave one last thrust, before he exploded inside. Hermione gave a deep moan as her own orgasm erupted through her, her legs clamping tightly around Ron as he continued to buck against her.

Slowly, their breathing eased, and Ron pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘Damn…’ he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist. ‘We’re getting better at this, aren’t we?’

‘Definitely,’ Hermione gasped, relaxing against him. ‘Must be not having to worry about the kids knocking on the door halfway through.’

Ron chuckled, easing himself out of her, and sitting up against the headboard. Picking up his wand from the bedside table, he summoned the breakfast tray from the floor. Hermione sat up next to him and took a plate that he passed along to her.

‘Well, I thought that was rather a nice way to wake up,’ Hermione said, snuggling into his side as she began to chew on her slice of toast. ‘Very good stress-reliever.’

‘Definitely,’ Ron said, putting an arm around her and not-so-subtly cupping one of her breasts.

‘You are a tease,’ she giggled, enjoying the feeling of his expert hand against her areola. ‘Anyone would think you were trying to keep me shagged out all day.’

‘Says the person who seduced me after I made them breakfast,’ he retorted. ‘Besides, we’ve got all day to ourselves. After we’re fed and watered, how about we enjoy some more stress relief?’

‘I’m not sure…’ Hermione said, slowly, as she chewed. ‘I mean… we did get rather sweaty…’

‘We have a magically-extended bath,’ Ron said, knowingly. ‘And we do have that sudsy stuff we got each-other for Christmas...’

Hermione giggled, as Ron warmed her coffee cup with his wand and handed it to her. Stress relief was definitely a good thing. Especially on Valentine’s Day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone; thanks for reading! Hope you liked this little fic!


End file.
